Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method which performs an operation by utilizing a load value indicating a load of a user.
Description of the Related Art
One example of the related art is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-264195 [A63F 13/04, A63F 13/00] (Document 1) laid-open on Nov. 6, 2008. In the game apparatus of the Document 1, a player rides the legs on a support plate of a game controller which includes four load sensors, and a load value detected by the four load sensors is input as operation data. Accordingly, in the game apparatus, the game processing is executed on the basis of the load value input as operation data.
However, in the game apparatus shown in the Document 1, the game processing is executed only on the basis of the variation of the load value input as the operation data, so that the game relatively becomes simple. Thus, there is room for improvement of execution of many kinds of processing according to a variation of an input operation by a load value and enrichment of an interest to the game.